Mistle Toe
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: Shishido has a christmas party and Ootori's there.....short sequel to Pleasure.


It was the Ryou family Christmas party and as usual it was as boring as all the other years. Shishido didn't like having guests or relatives over. His older cousins never left him alone, they always followed him around, asking dumb questions, or wanting to know what he was up to, and he had no choice but to answer, because if he didn't they would pin him down and tickle him until he couldn't breathe or until, well whenever they felt like stopping.

"So Shishido, how's tennis?" one of his cousins asked, Shishido shook his head, which signaled that his answer was "ok", but his cousin was too stupid to know what that meant. He grabbed Shishido's sides and started tickling him furiously.

"Hey, n-nohoho I answered you, you bahastard!" Shishido cried, thrashing and getting pissed. His cousin stopped, and cocked an eyebrow.

"You did?" he asked, Shishido sighed and walked away. He went downstairs to the kitchen where his grandma was, of course she stopped him.

"Oh, Shishido dear, could you open the oven and get the turkey out, I think it's ready" She said to him. Shishido smiled and opened the oven.

"Sure Grandma" he said, he carefully took out the turkey, which smelled great, and was about to set it on the table, when one of his younger cousins came barreling through, bumping into Shishido. Shishido grunted and fell back a little, the turkey pan touched his arm and he screamed in pain, dropping the turkey, thankfully on the counter, so it was fine.

"Shishido I'm sowwy" his cousin said, as Shishido held his burned arm, his eyes closed, his teeth clenched. Shishido's mom, aunt and uncle came running in and his mom saw Shishido holding his arm.

"Shishido what happened?" She asked, kneeling down to him, Shishido looked up at her, attempting to smile.

"N-nothing, just a little burn" he said, he got up and went to the sink, to put it under cold water. As he washed the wound he just happened to look outside and see a car pull up in his driveway. He recognized that car…….

"Merry Christmas!" Ootori's father shouted, and everyone raised their champagne glasses and said it back. Ootori and his mother came in, and like Shishido, Ootori wore just a shirt and jeans, while everyone else wore suits or dresses. Ootori looked over to the kitchen where he saw Shishido standing, smiling.

"Hey, Shishido-san!" Ootori cried, he worked his way through the crowd and got to him Shishido smiled as the silver haired boy put a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you Ootori?" Shishido asked, "I didn't know you'd be here". Ootori rubbed the back of his head, smiling innocently.

"Yeah, my dad said that someone named Ryou was having a party tonight and I knew it was you so I decided to come along, to see you" He said. Shishido blushed, and smiled looking down at the floor, Ootori laughed.

"Are you blushing Shishido-san?" he asked, Shishido immediately looked up at Ootori and shook his head.

"Of course not!" he cried, then he suddenly stopped when he saw Ootori was no longer looking at him, but up at the green plant hanging from the frame of the kitchen door. He looked up at it also, and then looked back down, and noticed Ootori was looking at him.

"Shishido-san…..it's mistle toe" Ootori said, he was looking at Shishido, hotly. Shishido's eyes went wide and he stared at Ootori like he was crazy. A feeling began to rise in his stomach, a fuzzy feeling, he had this feeling last time (oo, hint).

"Ootori there's people everywhere" Shishido said, but Ootori didn't seem phased.

"And?" he asked, he pushed Shishido up against the wall and got close to him, very close. Shishido sweat dropped.

"Shishido-san's going to kiss Ootori-san!" One of Shishido's younger cousins cried, he'd just come out of the kitchen and was pointing at the two boys. Everyone looked over at them, confused. Ootori at this point had gotten off of Shishido and was smiling at everyone. Shishido did the same and rubbed his cousin on the head.

"No we just got in a little fight and he was about to punch me" Shishido explained to the little boy.

"Oh" he said, and ran off to play. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Shishido sighed and looked at Ootori.

"Do you know how close we were?" He asked, hissing. Ootori laughed and looked at the shorter boy.

"Ah, come on Shishido you know it was fun" he said, Shishido still pouted. Ootori frowned, he hated seeing Shishido upset. He snaked an arm behind Shishido and plunged his fingers into his left side. Shishido squeaked and started squirming.

"Ootori, st-stohahap!" he said, twisting away, but the finger found his lower stomach and attacked that, making Shishido squeal even louder, though no one looked over or did anything.

"You're so cute Shishido-san, come on let's go upstairs, just for a bit" Ootori said, he finally stopped tickling Shishido, who sighed and lead Ootori up to his room.

Shishido lay on his bed, his arms flopping back behind his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as he saw Ootori locking the door. Ootori looked over at him, smiling. Shishido knew now.

"Ootori, now?" he said, almost whining. He started to get up, but Ootori had sat on top of him, straddling his waist and using his right hand to hold Shishido's pin his hands above his head. Shishido's shirt rode up a little, his tan, flat stomach revealing itself.

"You have a nice body Shishido-san, just like last time" Ootori said, he leaned his head down and put his head on Shishido's bare skin, making him jump as his hair tickled his stomach. Shishido smiled, he loved Ootori. Ootori loved him, that's why this was happening again.

"Ootori, do it, please" Shishido said, Ootori looked up at his senpai and smiled, then nodded. He came up and kissed Shishido on the mouth, not releasing the hold on the boy's hands still. The fingers of his left hand played at Shishido's zipper of his pants. The bulge was growing larger.

"Ootori" Shishido said, he was getting restless, he wanted to do it. Ootori obeyed and undid the zipper, pulling the pants off, pulling of his own, then the shirts went flying. Shishido gasped as Ootori rubbed up against him over and over.

"Ootori" Shishido whispered, his voice sounded sadistic to Ootori and he wanted more. He wanted to make Shishido scream his name. Ootori pulled Shishido's underwear off and shoved the bulge in his mouth, sucking.

"AHH, OOTORI!" Shishido cried, he broke free of Ootori's grasp on his wrists and sat up, gripping Ootori's shoulders, his face was red and perspiring as Ootori sucked harder and harder. It wasn't long that Ootori stopped and pushed Shishido onto his stomach, he regained his hold on the wrists and held tight.

"Ready?" Ootori asked, Shishido looked at him for a second then nodded. Ootori plunged in…..Shishido screamed. It hurt, not as bad as last time, but he still wasn't used to it.

"Shishido tell me when it hurts" Ootori said, breathing hard, Shishido could say nothing, he gasped and gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. It felt like being hit with a Mack truck over and over again. The pain was that intense. Thank god he wasn't a woman .

"Ootori It hurts!" he cried, and immediately the pain subsided. Shishido gasped for air and looked up at his lover.

"Want a turn?" Ootori asked, Shishido looked confused, but then realized what Ootori meant as soon as he got up and lay on his own stomach beside Shishido. Shishido smiled and got up standing behind Ootori. It was now his turn to return the favor.

"Go easy" Ootori said, smiling. Shishido laughed.

"Oh ok, you're going to like MY easy" he said. Ootori screamed as Shishido introduced himself. Just as Shishido did Ootori gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, but he also bit down on them, to keep himself from screaming too loud. Shishido seemed to get faster and faster with every stroke, and finally Ootori could take no more.

"STOP!" he cried, and Shishido, surprised, got off.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Ootori was crying, and he hated to see that. Ootori wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Shishido, smiling.

"Now I know how you feel" he said, Shishido stared at him for a moment and then they both burst out laughing. Suddenly there was a knock at Shishido's door.

"Shishido, Ootori!?" It was Shishido's mom and Ootori's dad. The boys quickly got dressed and wiped the perspiration from their faces, Shishido answered the door.

"Yeah?" he asked. His mom and Ootori's dad looked confused.

"Why is your door locked, I heard screaming, are you alright?" Ootori's dad asked first. Shishido's eyes opened wide. 'Damn were we that loud?'

"Yeah we're fine, I just touched my burn and it really hurt." He said, showing Ootori's dad his burn. He examined it and then looked at Shishido, an eyebrow cocked.

"For 10 minutes?" he asked. Ootori squeaked behind Shishido, getting their attention. He just waved. 'Shit was that it?'

"Yeah" Shishido answered. Ootori's dad and Shishido's mom looked at each other and shrugged, then just left. Shishido looked after them for a while, then went back into the room.

"Holy shit, I didn't know we were that loud!" he cried to Ootori. Ootori jumped up.

"I didn't know we only went that long, 10 minutes what is that?" He cried, then they just stared at each other.

"There's a lot of staring in this fic" Ootori said.

"I know and not enough sex" Shishido said.

Eijiluver2.0: you guys are never satisfied --. Shishido and Ootori smile.

"Well it was fun while it lasted, now what?" Ootori said, he noticed Shishido was looking up at his ceiling. Mistle toe.

"Shall we?" Shishido said. The two boys wrapped their arms around each other kissed for what seemed like hours.

Eijiluver2.0: Aww, you guys are so cute!

Shishido and Ootori: Would you get out of here!?

Eijiluver2.0: (running)

(Hope you liked this sequel, I enjoyed writing it, please review! )


End file.
